ça commence toujours comme ça
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Ce n'était pas un prétexte ou une coïncidence monté de toute pièce. C'était un simple oublie que l'autre a pris pour une invitation ou même pas..., il a simplement prit ça comme une chance à ne pas rater. Un conseil, n'oubliez rien derrière vous si vous ne voulez pas être harcelé. [YAOI][Friendship]
1. Tout a commencé par des notes

**Bienvenue !**

J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un bout de temps maintenant - _sans jamais la finir d'ailleurs ce que je vais me hâter de faire_ \- et je l'ai retrouvé donc je vous le post. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.  
C'est un Four Shot en toute simplicité, sans prise de tête pis un peu chaud. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse apprécier.

 **Rating: -** M **-**

 **Pairing:** **R** oronoa **Z** oro x **T** rafalgar D. Water **L** aw.

 **Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

 **Univers : **One Piece.

* * *

 **Tout a commencé par des notes.**

* * *

Grimpant à la vigie, un air las et vanné se dessine sur ce visage généralement neutre – _ou moqueur_ -.  
Il s'en veut d'avoir été si imprudent et irréfléchi puisque maintenant, il doit faire des gestes inutiles qui le fatiguent.  
Poussant la porte de ce petit endroit, il ne sait même plus en quelle occasion il s'est vu grimper jusqu'à là mais une fois à l'intérieur, il se dit qu'il recherchait surement un peu de calme.  
Fermant la planche de bois en douceur, il pose directement ses prunelles aciers sur le canapé et s'y approchant sans mal, il se fait pourtant stopper.

 **_ J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Trafalgar !?**

Levant le regard vers cette voix puis ce personnage, ledit Trafalgar se rend compte trop tard de cette présence dans les lieux.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais, un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et amorçant une réponse, intérieurement il se dit qu'il préfère être tombé sur ce vert qu'un petit noiraud bruyant.

 **_ Disons qu'une petite chose m'amène ici. Tu n'aurais pas vu des notes trainer par là-bas, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

Se scrutant durant une dizaine de seconde, l'un étudie la question tandis que l'autre attend la réponse tout en continuant de chercher au hasard.  
Puis apercevant un geste de ce vert, Law s'y intéresse de nouveau et croisant les bras, il croit apercevoir son dû.

 **_ Tu parles de ce truc-là !?**

Sortant de son kimono une sorte de petit calepin aux dimensions ridicules, un fin rictus se pose sur la frimousse de l'ébène. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait, oui.  
S'avançant donc dans la pièce dans le but de récupérer sa « marchandise » et remerciant déjà silencieusement le sabreur d'y avoir pris soin, il s'étonne de cet autre rictus présent sur le visage de Zoro.

 **_ Tu comptes faire quoi là !?**

 **_ Le récupérer, ça me semble évident. J'te remercie donc d'en avoir pris soin.** Tendant la main dans l'espoir d'accrocher ses notes, celles-ci disparaissent cependant bien vite ce qui a le don d'irriter légèrement notre Shichibukai.

 **_ Oh… et qui a dit que tu pouvais le récupérer si facilement. Si tu le veux, va falloir payer.** Dit Zoro tout en agitant le précieux petit carnet.

Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux des propos entendus, Law mord sa lèvre. Il est une sorte d'invité sur ce bateau alors certes, il ne peut pas y faire régner la loi mais, il ne va pas non plus se faire dicter sa conduite.  
Claquant sa langue à son palet, il fait sournoisement sourire l'émeraude face à lui et serrant les poings pour négocier – _une dernière fois_ -, Trafalgar reprend.

 **_ … . Quel échange proposes-tu, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça ferait de voir un Shichibukai se branler devant moi. Si tu le veux, va falloir te toucher…~**

 **_ Es-tu une sorte de pervers !? J'aimerais bien connaitre la réaction de ton capitaine si je lui rapportais cette chose.**

 **_ Je m'en fous, vas-y si tu veux, moi j'garde ça en attendant.** Agitant de nouveau le petit calepin entre ses doigts, le vert jubile tandis que le noiraud fulmine.

Trafalgar va devoir ruser s'il veut ses notes.  
Faisant mine de réfléchir, le noiraud s'approche l'air de rien et un air déterminé sur le visage, il essaie de chopper son bien mais, si ça avait été aussi facile il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps.

 **_ Ne m'prend pas pour un débile Trafalgar. …Vas-y, j'te laisse t'installer sur le canapé. …ça sera plus confortable pour toi, non !**

 **_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Roronoa-ya~.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, j'te conseille. …Enfin, c'est seulement si tu veux récupérer ceci bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit.**

Souriant des mots de son cadet, Trafalgar doit bien reconnaitre que celui-ci trouve les mots justes pour manipuler les gens.  
Pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas le Roronoa ainsi. Il le pensait beaucoup plus naïf et idiot et quelque part cette chose lui plait – _dans le sens où il a un adversaire de taille_ -.

 **_ Ce n'est pas un peu cher payer !?**

 **_ Dis-toi que tu n'auras pas à le faire ce soir dans le bain mais tu sais, depuis le départ tu n'aurais rien dû perdre ici.**

 **_ Ce qui veut dire que tu fais ce genre de proposition à tous ceux qui oublie par mégarde leurs objets dans la vigie !? …Tu es une sorte de détraqué qui aime voir les autres prendre du plaisir !?**

 **_ Tu es le premier à avoir eu l'inconscience d'oser une chose pareille. …Assume les conséquences maintenant. Et dépêche-toi un peu, j'aimerais m'entrainer ensuite.**

Un rictus mauvais se dessine sur le visage du vert et se posant sur l'un des poids trainant, il attend sagement que le médecin devant lui s'exécute.  
Médecin qui continue de froncer les sourcils et essaie de trouver une échappatoire quelconque ou qui par la force des choses se prend au jeu.  
Jaugeant les alentours, un soupir inaudible se fait et s'asseyant sur le canapé, Law défie son cadet du regard en relevant son sweat et frôlant la peau tannée de son ventre.

 **_ Tu es sur de vouloir ça !?**

 **_ …Va plus bas pour voir. T'es médecin, tu sais où doit se trouver ton engin, non !?**

 **_ Effectivement et un très bon médecin en plus de ça, tu veux tester !?**

Déboutonnant son jean tacheté avec lenteur, il fait sauter le bouton sans précipitation et tomber la glissière pour laisser apparaitre son boxer de couleur noir et blanc.  
Écartant les pans de part et d'autres de ses hanches, Law suit les iris de son voyeur et le voyant intrigué par le spectacle qu'il lui offre, le noiraud se sent plutôt flatté de cela.  
Alors tranquillement, il continue et tire sur l'élastique de son boxer pour laisser une autre parcelle de peau découverte.

 **_ Non mais tu peux continuer.** Sourit le Roronoa.

Pinçant sa lèvre inférieure, l'ébène passe doucement sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer et commence lentement à se caresser.  
Essayant de penser à quelque chose d'agréable – _chose étonnement facile_ -, il débute un léger va-et-vient sur son membre pour lui donner de l'ampleur et pour se chauffer.  
Fermant les yeux, il se cambre légèrement sur ce sofa confortable et oubliant un peu l'endroit, l'autre le ramène rapidement à la réalité.

 **_ J'vois rien là, soulève ton chandail et abaisse ce pantalon.** Exige le sabreur non sans apprécier le pouvoir qu'il exerce à cet instant.

 **_ Je n'aime vraiment pas les ordres, Roronoa-ya~.**

 **_ Eh bien fait avec…, montre-moi comment tu te branles, Doc'.**

Un nouveau rictus mauvais se pose sur la frimousse de Law et attrapant son sweat entre ses dents et baisse radicalement son sous-vêtement ainsi que son pantalon.  
Maintenant libéré, son sexe se montre fièrement à la lumière et s'il se dresse de plus en plus, c'est certainement parce que Trafalgar se sait observer.  
Est-il excité par cette situation !? Il le croit. Veut-il que cela se sache !? Certainement pas.  
Reprenant ses aller-et-venu sur son sexe, il mord son t-shirt et étouffe un soupir à l'aide de ce tissu.  
Continuant son activité, Law glisse légèrement –encore- et montrant le bas de son ventre qui se contracte au fil des minutes, il fait sourire Zoro.

Gardant les yeux fermés et prenant petit à petit du plaisir, ses abdominaux se contractent et resserrant de son autre main ce pantalon qui aimerait bien remonter, l'ébène ne voit pas ses pommettes prendre des couleurs.  
Face à lui, Zoro ne perd pas une miette de ce qu'il aperçoit et se léchant même la lèvre, il prend un malin plaisir à voir ce chirurgien ainsi. Ça faisait d'ailleurs un petit moment qu'il y pensait à le voir toujours s'agiter devant lui et…, ouais il ne le laisse pas indifférent. Encore moins maintenant.  
Lui qui est d'ordinaire si froid et prétentieux, là, il a l'occasion de voir ce médecin se dandiner et il espère aussi le voir gémir.  
Laissant son émeraude glisser sur ce corps fin et quelque peu dénudé, il suit cette ligne qui part du nombril jusqu'au bas ventre du noiraud et aimant ce qu'il aperçoit, il donne d'autres directives.

 **_ Lève les yeux et regarde-moi, Law.**

 **_** **ç** **a ne te suffit pas de…, m-me regarder faire.**

 **_ C'est encore mieux quand tu me regardes alors fait-le et tais-toi sinon, tu peux dire adieu à tes chères petites notes.**

 **_ Enflure, tu vas le hn…~ le regretter.**

Un gémissement s'échappe alors d'entre les lèvres de Law et se maudissant de cela, il est sûr que c'est ce regard vert qui lui fait tourner la tête.  
Reprenant son sweat en bouche pour atténuer ses sons gênants, Trafalgar accélère la cadence sur son membre maintenant bien droit et dur. Il caresse le bout de son gland et connaissant parfaitement ses points sensibles, il se déhanche sous son propre traitement traitre.  
Accrochant son chandail pour garder contenance, il peine maintenant à garder les yeux ouverts et pourtant, il veut continuer de fixer son bourreau.  
Bourreau qui apprécie cet entêtement vis-à-vis de sa victime.

Continuant de se caresser et de gémir sans le vouloir, le médecin se cambre davantage et sort des sons extrêmement désireux et excitant.  
Même son corps respire la luxure au plus le temps passe et sincèrement, Zoro ne sait pas comment il fait pour rester de marbre face à ce spectacle que l'autre lui offre.  
Il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle expression chez ce médecin et maintenant qu'il aperçoit cette chose, il aimerait en voir d'autre. Par curiosité et aussi parce Trafalgar est sexy à souhait.  
…Il se demande même comment il a fait pour ne pas apercevoir cela plus tôt, pour ne pas comprendre qu'une beauté froide pouvait être aussi sensuelle.

 **_ J'ai l'impression que t'aime faire ça en public Doc' et t'es à bout pas vrai. …Montre-moi comment tu jouis, Law.**

Cette simple appellation rend encore plus dure le noiraud. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais là, son prénom est divin dans cette bouche, il en est sûr !  
Ce crétin de sabreur à une voix rauque et d'une résonance spécial à son oreille et sentant son sexe produire une substance glissante, il se sait sur le point de jouir. …Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi cela arrive si rapidement.  
Oh et il doit répondre, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il a oublié les mots du Roronoa pour ne garder que son timbre en tête.

 **_ …Doc', tu sais que tu rougis énormément.**

Agrippant un peu plus son t-shirt aux mots entendus à l'aide de ses dents et de sa main libre, Law penche sa tête sur le côté et se dandinant toujours plus et allant de plus en plus vite sur son membre douloureux, Trafalgar abdique.  
Se sentir observer l'excite et sentir cet émeraude partout sur lui encore plus. Tout son corps frissonne de cela et ses muscles se contractent d'envie et d'appétit.  
Alors quand il entend encore et encore son nom dans la bouche de son cadet et ces remarques énervantes et emmerdantes, il se libère dans sa main.

Jouissant dans un cri qu'on pourrait qualifier intentionnellement de mignon, Law se masturbe encore un peu et se vidant complètement, son côté hyper débrayé le rende sans défense et envieux.  
Non pas envieux, désireux. Il a un côté sexuel incroyable.  
Puis après de longues minutes, Law essaie de reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Lâchant son chandail, son torse se soulève en rythme régulier et rouvrant les yeux, il tombe sans le faire exprès dans cet iris jade prétentieuse.  
Croisant cela, son caractère revient petit à petit mais avant qu'il ne puisse se rhabiller, une serviette lui tombe dessus. Serviette qu'il utilise sans remerciement pour ensuite, se remettre sur ses pieds -une fois revêtu-.  
Là, on peut clairement voir réapparaitre sa silhouette froide, longiligne et orgueilleuse.

 **_ Maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, rends-moi mes notes Roronoa-ya~.**

Se levant à son tour, Zoro s'approche de son ainé non sans garder son sourire supérieur et jouant avec ce petit carnet, il détaille une dernière fois le noiraud.  
La couleur encore présente sur ces joues, ces prunelles encore brumeuses du plaisir qu'il a ressenti et cette taille qu'il a pu entrevoir fine et parfaitement dessinée.

 **_ C'est ça que tu veux !?**

 **_ Tu es occupé de risquer ta vie à cet instant, Roronoa-ya~.**

Un sourire plus large et plus pervers que les autres se montrent puis laissant le médecin attraper son carnet perdu, plus rien n'est dit.  
Agitant ses cheveux aux reflets bleutés, Trafalgar quitte rapidement cette vigie et une fois à la porte – _derrière celle-ci et face au ciel_ \- ses pensées apparaissent.  
Laissant un soupir s'échapper, il resserre son dû récupéré puis se repassant les événements passés, une chose l'énerve particulièrement.  
Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pensé une seule seconde à utiliser son fruit du démon pour découper ce Roronoa !? Pourquoi a-t-il obtempéré sans plus de combat !?  
Irrité de ses propres gestes et actions, il rejoint le pont supérieur et disparaissant peu de temps après, il se promet de ne plus jamais retourner là-haut.

Zoro – _lui_ \- s'étonne encore de la facilité qu'il a eu à convaincre le noiraud.  
Il pensait se faire découper dans la seconde. Il pensait se retrouver à la mer rapidement pour avoir osé demander un truc du genre à ce Shichibukai de malheur mais, tout le contraire a eu lieu et il a eu le droit à un spectacle réjouissant.  
Il avait déjà remarqué le fait que Trafalgar Law n'était pas laid quand il a débarqué sur le Sunny – _ainsi que les jours suivants_ \- mais là, il a pu le voir autrement encore et disons que cela lui a donné des idées.  
…De très bonnes idées, il en est sûr et il aimerait les voir se réaliser.  
Maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à attendre son heure puisque le Sunny se retrouve bien calme en ce moment après avoir fait la guerre à tout le monde !

 **[…]  
**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Ce n'était qu'une petite mise en bouche mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! C'est aussi pour me faire pardonner le fait que cette semaine je ne pourrais pas poster sur "Éclaboussure Multicolore". Je n'ai pas terminé le chapitre mais, je posterais la semaine prochaine sans faute.

Sinon, vous avez trouvé ça comment!? Est-ce que je continue la suite ou non!? Bon j'vais pas vous le cacher, la suite à déjà commencé à s'écrire alors... ça serait mieux si vous en aviez envie!

Sur ceux!


	2. Tout a continué avec un livre

**Coucou,**

Nous revoilà pour la second partie de ce Four Shot. Alors que dire, le rating ne change pas -bien au contraire, il est même un peu plus justifié cette fois-ci-, le pairing non plus -manquerais plus que ça- et je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ! Les idées arrivent rapidement quand il s'agit de ces deux-là!

Une Revenante: Je sais qui tu es, c'est Muwnder n'est-ce pas !? Je suis sûre que oui ! ^-^ C'est vrai que ça faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais pas écrit à l'aide de ce temps ô combien spécial lol La surprise des mots de Zoro était voulu et si ça t'a fait rire, ça m'vas très bien aussi ! En ce qui concerne le caractère de Law eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il est docile mais en même temps... peut-être qu'il aime bien échanger avec une personne aussi têtu que lui! Bon je confesse aussi, je le trouve encore meilleur comme ça lol J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Des bisous !

 **Rating: -** M **-**

 **Pairing:** **R** oronoa **Z** oro x **T** rafalgar D. Water **L** aw.

 **Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

 **Univers : **One Piece.

Lisez bien !

* * *

 **Tout a continué avec un livre.**

* * *

Retournant et fouillant toutes les étagères possibles, Law fout un désordre monstre dans cette petite pièce qui –il y a quelques heures encore, ressemblait à un joli petit bureau.  
Écartant livre après livre, encyclopédie après encyclopédie, rien de ce qu'il ne touche ne correspond à ce qu'il recherche.  
Lui, c'est un bouquin avec une couverture bleu qu'il recherche, d'une taille standard avec une reliure légèrement abimée sur les côtés et un marque-page en forme d'ours.  
Mais il a beau retourné cette pièce dans tous les sens et avoir fouillé toutes les autres de ce maudit bateau, ce livre est introuvable !  
Introuvable et il n'ose pas regarder vers le haut – _si vous comprenez bien_ -.

Bêtement, il y a deux jours, il a oublié ses propres mots et règles et voulant trouver un endroit calme et frais, il s'est réfugié à cette satanée vigie pour y lire et s'y détendre.  
Maintenant, il est persuadé que son ouvrage se retrouve là-bas, l'attendant encore bien sagement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
S'appuyant sur son bureau recouvert de tout un tas de livre ancien ou non, un profond soupir se fait entendre et triturant ses cheveux, il s'arme de son Nodachi et s'échappe de la pièce.  
Aujourd'hui, il est sûr de pouvoir éviter le Roronoa puisqu'il s'agit de l'heure de sa sieste. Enfin même s'il pense cela, Law sait aussi que depuis le petit incident de l'autre fois, des conversations étranges et sans mots se font entre eux. …L'un nargue tandis que l'autre foudroie.

Retrouvant l'air libre et s'étant délesté de son habituel manteau, il fixe les environs et grimpant dans la pièce évitée et pas encore fouillée, Law s'y enferme.  
Scrutant la salle, ses prunelles grises ne manquent rien – _il en est sur_ \- et faisant ses premiers pas, il commence sa fouille approfondie.  
Grimpant sur le canapé pour regarder à l'arrière, il balai le sol de sa main alors que son postérieur se retrouve dans les airs et continuant ce cirque durant des minutes entières, il n'entend pas un bruit de pas gênant.  
Pestant et maudissant tout ce qui l'entoure, Law change d'endroit et envoyant valser des choses et d'autres, un rire le crispe plus que prévu.

 **_ Tu sembles chercher quelque chose Trafalgar. J'me trompe !?**

Ne montrant aucun énervement sur son visage, l'appelé se retourne lentement et dévisageant son interlocuteur, un rictus mauvais lui arrive.  
Un rictus encore plus mauvais qu'à l'ordinaire rien que pour ce vert.

 **_ N'est-ce pas l'heure de ta sieste ou un truc du genre !?**

 **_ Ça l'est et j'me reposais bien tranquillement jusqu'à ce que tu foutes un bordel pas possible. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds ici, Doc' !?**

Continuant son monologue, le sabreur en profite pour s'installer sur le canapé rouge et prenant place bien confortablement, il scrute toujours plus ce noiraud près de la fenêtre.  
Zoro ne pensait pas qu'un moment similaire pourrait de nouveau avoir lieu et pourtant, depuis cette fois-là il espérait grandement.  
Parce que depuis cette semaine passée, il se branle sans cesse en pensant à ce visage indécent et à ce corps réceptif au plaisir.

 **_ Et j'en avais bien l'intention mais, je crois que tu m'as volé quelque chose pour m'attirer jusqu'ici.**

 **_ Tu as donc bien perdu quelque chose. J'vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès, Doc'.**

 **_ Arrête de m'appeler ainsi.** Pinçant sa lèvre d'exaspération, Law n'aime pas ça tout simplement parce que ce vert est le seul à le faire. …Et peut-être aussi parce que…, non.

 **_ Pourquoi, t'es bien un doc', Doc ! …Alors, est-ce que ceci t'appartient ou non !?**

Agitant un bouquin à la couverture bleue, à la reliure légèrement abimée et au marque-page en forme d'ours, un soupir s'échappe de la bouche de Trafalgar.  
Comment a-t-il pu réellement l'oublier là !? Il n'a pas pu le faire exprès, même inconsciemment. Tous ses faits et gestes sont pensés et étudiés pour que toutes les situations dans lesquelles il se trouve soit à son avantage alors, non. …Non, il n'a pas fait cela intentionnellement.  
Fixant par-delà la fenêtre, ses prunelles grises s'assombrissent et tiquant aux mots, il revient vers son cadet.  
Cadet qui a l'air de se satisfaire de cette position entre eux.

 **_ Où l'as-tu volé !?** Soupir Law.

 **_ Nulle part. Figure-toi que ce bouquin était posé là et que son propriétaire n'était pas dans les environs. Etrange, non. Et tu vois si tu veux le récupérer, tu connais la règle.**

 **_ Et sais-tu que je pourrais instantanément te découper et te jeter à l'eau. Faire disparaitre un cadavre n'est pas compliqué, Roronoa-ya~**

 **_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait la première fois, dans ce cas !?** Chantonne Zoro un malin sourire aux lèvres toujours confortablement assis.

Claquant sa langue au palet, Law ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a oublié son fruit du démon à ce moment-là.  
Grognant – _ce qui fait davantage sourire le Marimo_ -, Trafalgar se frotte le bout du nez et retrouvant le sourire – _son habituel sourire mesquin_ -, une remarque lui vient. Une échappatoire.

 **_ Je voulais savoir si tout ton blabla n'était pas du bluff. Savoir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller et grâce à cela, j'ai appris des tas de choses sur toi, comme le fait que tu étais légèrement détraqué.**

 **_ Oh oh et tu crois que ça m'impressionne !? J'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit qu'j'étais saint d'esprit.**

 **_ Mais je n'ai pas non plus dit que cette chose me déplaisait, Roronoa-ya~. Un sujet d'expérience imparfait est toujours préférable.**

S'avançant tranquillement vers Zoro, Le noiraud se retrouve maintenant debout face à celui-ci et le surplombant du regard, il espère un revirement de situation – _et rapidement_ \- même s'il provoque, il le sait.  
Le Roronoa observe son ainé, aime la discussion qui change de celle qu'il peut avoir avec ses nakamas et jaugeant la proximité entre eux, ses doigts s'agitent.  
Depuis la dernière fois, il n'en démord pas. …Law est sexy et donne envie de le tourner et de le retourner dans tous les sens !

 **_ …Dans ce cas, si tu me sucer. C'est pas cher payer pour un aussi gros bouquin !**

 **_ Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais accepter ça !?**

 **_ Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas que cette chose finisse brûlée ou au fond de l'océan, oui. Si tu l'as cherché aussi durement, c'est que tu y tiens à ce bouquin, non !?**

C'est un fait, Law tient à ce livre et encore plus à ce stupide marque-page qu'il utilise. Marque-page offert par son bras droit du nom de Bepo.  
Marque-page qui a été le premier cadeau donné avec plaisir et sans arrière-pensée.  
C'est stupide, il le sait bien ! Stupide et puis, il pourrait facilement avoir le dessus alors pourquoi sa tête ne veut pas utiliser son fruit du démon !?  
Pourquoi son corps refuse d'obéir à ses ordres ! …C'est stupide, stupide, stupide !

 **_ J'adorais voir ta tête entre mes jambes et prendre du plaisir à me caresser la queue. …Regarde, elle aussi a envie de toi.**

Ouvrant son kimono et sortant son sexe de son pantalon et de son boxer, Zoro montre fièrement son membre dressé devant les yeux de Law.  
Fier de son engin, le Roronoa se caresse doucement devant l'autre et arrogant à souhait ou juste imbécile, il est sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Sûr de pouvoir assouvir l'une de ses pulsions dans très peu de temps.  
Regardant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui, le ventre de Law se noue, grogne ou se referme sur lui. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il ressent mais apercevoir la verge de l'autre ne le rebute pas. …Au contraire, voir de telle proportion l'incite à toucher.

 **_ Je te fais autant d'effet que ça, Roronoa-ya~.**

 **_ C'est surement parce que j'imagine ton joli minois arrogant se faire asperger de mon sperme que j'ai autant la trique.**

 **_ Éloigne mon livre de ça, je ne veux pas qu'il soit tâché.**

 **_ T'inquiète pas, si tu t'agenouilles maintenant j'te promets d'en prendre bien soin. …Ce petit ourson ne recevra aucune goutte.** Annonce Zoro en désignant le marque-page.

Mordant sa lèvre et ne pouvant toujours pas utiliser son stupide pouvoir inutile et incapable, Trafalgar bouge l'une de ses mèches et finissant par poser genoux à terre, l'ébène se retrouve face à une protubérance de taille alléchante.  
Donnant un peu plus le sourire au vert, celui-ci attrape de son autre main le poignet du noiraud et déposant cette main sur son membre, il lui montre comment faire…, ou presque.

 **_ Tu sais comment faire, non !? …Tu m'as déjà montré que oui alors fait Doc'.**

 **_ Un de ces jours, je vais te faire taire mon cher Roronoa-ya~ en attendant, tu vas tellement adorer que tu ne pourras plus le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **_ Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi mais pour l'instant, t'es vraiment nul.**

Touché dans son orgueil, Law n'aime pas ça alors commençant un va-et-vient sur le membre devant lui, il commence à s'amuser avec le gland du Roronoa.  
Jouant de son ongle sur le bout de ce sexe face à lui, Law prend bien soin d'étudier les réactions de son sujet.  
Remarquant le moindre petit frisson ou frémissement, le noiraud essaie de tirer un gémissement à celui qui aimerait être son tortionnaire.  
Là, c'est devenu une bataille pour savoir qui domine l'autre. Une bataille pour une place fantôme et même pas citée.

Malaxant de son autre main, les bourses du plus jeune et griffant cette veine parfaitement dessiner qui va de ce pénis jusqu'au bas du périnée, il réussit à tirer un soupir d'aise au Roronoa.  
Heureux de cela, il continue son traitement doucereux et humidifiant à l'aide de sa salive le sexe enflé à son extrême, il entame une autre série de va-et-vient beaucoup plus soutenue et variée.  
Il trouve les points sensibles et petites zones érogènes avec aisance et simplicité.  
Comme si, …comme si ce sabreur n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

 **_ Alors ne suis-je pas le meilleur que t'ai connu !?**

 **_ Pas mal…, hn mais tu peux m-mieux faire, non !?**

Provoquant intentionnellement l'ébène, l'épéiste sourit et comme pour faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il veut, il attrape ces mèches de jais et l'approche de son membre en érection.

 **_ Pis j't'ai demandé de me sucer, non. Pas de hum~… jouer les vierges**. Ajoute le vert non sans garder cet air arrogant sur le visage.

La joue de Trafalgar cogne alors ce membre érigé et laissant un sourire qu'on peut facilement qualifier de pervers sur son visage, le noiraud amène le sexe à sa bouche et sortant sa langue, il se permet de lécher celui-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace à l'eau.  
Gardant ses iris argentés sur le visage du sabreur et jouant de sa langue, Law prend un malin plaisir dans cette nouvelle activité qu'il ne voulait réaliser sous aucun prétexte.  
Chatouillant l'urètre et jouant de ses dents sur le gland de Zoro, il peut facilement entendre d'autres soupirs arriver puis finissant par le prendre complètement en bouche, il sent ses mèches se faire arracher.

Débutant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche, Trafalgar s'applique et comme pour ne rien arranger à la situation, il se rend compte être lui-même excité par la situation.  
 _-Par-là, il veut bien sur dire que son propre membre enfle au fur et à mesure dans son pantalon-.  
_ Y donnant du cœur à la tâche, le noiraud lèche au même titre qu'il suce et amenant ce sexe entier dans sa bouche, une main bloque sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.  
Gardant cette tête et ces mèches entre ses doigts, Zoro contemple ce tableau qu'il crée. Bougeant des hanches et forçant son ainé à l'avaler en entier, le Roronoa adore.  
Prenant le contrôle de la situation, il retire cette tête une longue minute plus tard et si le chirurgien le fusille du regard tout en reprenant de l'air, le vert – _lui_ \- se contente de recommencer.

Il aimerait voir apparaitre un truc sur ce visage appelant la luxure. Ou ne plus voir précisément, un sourire qu'il a vu quand ce Doc' était avec Luffy.  
Pas qu'il soit spécialement jaloux ou quoi, seulement il a juste envie de l'effacer – _ce satané sourire_ \- et là, il y arrive à merveille.  
Imposant son propre rythme, Zoro joue avec ces mèches de jais qu'il tient bien serré entre ses doigts et enclenchant de lui-même la cadence à suivre, il gémit et arrête peu à peu de penser.  
Ce médecin a certainement raison, y'a pas grand monde qui sache aussi bien se servir de sa bouche mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il va lui avouer. …Et puis, s'il ne va pas tarder à jouir, c'est aussi en grande partie à cause de cette tête rougit et de ces prunelles aux bords des larmes.

 **_ T'es bon… Doc'… . Hum~ continue.**

Contrarié des mots qu'il entend et de ses mouvements restreints, Law essaie au mieux de trouver de l'air.  
Avalant encore et encore ce membre qui grossit davantage, ses poumons sont prêts à imploser si l'autre ne lui lâche pas les cheveux.  
Alors pour remédier à tout cela, ce chirurgien – _génie grâce à ses doigts talentueux-,_ débute de petites caresses sur les cuisses du Roronoa pour doucement venir vers l'intérieur de celle-ci et habillement, de son index, il vient chatouiller le périnée de cet épéiste maintenant tressautant.  
Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre et maintenant libéré de cette prise acharnée sur sa tignasse, il s'oxygène convenablement mais n'oublie pas pour autant de caresser la verge pulsante de l'autre.

 **_ Fait encore un truc comme ça et je t'assure Roronoa-ya~ qu'aussi belle soit ta queue, elle finira manger par un monstre marin.**

 **_ T'es pourtant super comme ça…~**

Laissant son émeraude sur le visage échauffé de l'ébène et sa main sur cette nuque chaude, un sourire pervers reste encré et Zoro a bien envie de maltraiter encore cette frimousse alléchante.  
Puis regarder ce noiraud lécher sa verge et faire aller-et-venir sa main comme ça…, rien que ça, rien que cette chose le rend encore plus dur et envie de jouir.

 **_ Tu sais vrai-ment y faire hn~ est-ce seulement normal !?**

 **_ Je suis un médecin Roronoa-ya~ et un mec aussi puisque tu as déjà eu l'occasion de vérifier cela.**

Suçotant le bout de ce membre douloureux, utilisant sa langue, ses canines et ses lèvres, Trafalgar s'amuse à frustrer son cadet qui ne le lâche pas une seconde du regard.  
Surtout que cette situation l'excite vraiment et qu'il a du mal à se contrôler lui-même mais ça, hors de question de le dire ou même de le montrer.  
Puis reprenant ce membre en bouche, Law veut maintenant faire venir ce sabreur rapidement.  
Caressant l'intérieur des cuisses et le bas ventre du Roronoa, il s'active avec sa bouche et sentant de nouveau la main de l'autre dans ses cheveux, il sent aussi cette attache beaucoup moins pressante et acharnée.

Continuant son traitement et heureux de ces gémissements qui voltent dans la pièce, il accélère les mouvements.  
Cela plait – _évidemment_ \- et contractant tous ses muscles, Zoro ne tient plus. Il perd la tête et agrippant avec force cette chevelure de jais, il maintient le visage du chirurgien contre son bas ventre.  
Ayant le sexe enfoncé jusqu'à la garde maintenant, le vert se libère dans cette bouche chaude et accueillante tandis que le noiraud ne peut que subir et griffer les cuisses de l'autre.  
Jouissant sur cette langue et au fond de cette gorge, un soupir plus rauque que les autres est entendu et laissant le haut de son corps se reposer sur le siège du canapé, le Roronoa semble plus que satisfait.

Relâchant de longues minutes plus tard le crâne de l'ébène, celui-ci s'échappe de la prise – _pour finir complètement à terre_ \- et amenant sa main à sa bouche, il essuie le sperme qui en découle.  
Fixant de ses prunelles grises et noircit cet abruti, il se jure de le tuer dans l'instant sauf qu'il reçoit une serviette sur son visage – _qui le recouvre_ -.  
Le Roronoa en était obligé, voir Law avec sa semence sur son visage et sur ces lèvres, l'aurait rendu de nouveau dur et lui amenait déjà de nouvelles idées en tête.  
Mordant son pouce et s'essuyant par la suite, Trafalgar se relève et s'éloignant de ce stupide sabreur, il rejette par la suite l'essuie et fixe cet abruti se rhabillant et gardant ce rictus insolant.

 **_ Qui t'a autorisé à faire ça, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Que veux-tu, t'étais tellement bandant que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

 **_ …Tu m'en vois ravi, enfoiré. …. Maintenant, rends-moi mon livre.**

Étonné d'entendre cela, Zoro cherche et comprend enfin de quoi le chirurgien parle. …C'est vrai, il avait oublié pourquoi ce noiraud s'occupait de lui. Pourquoi il lui avait fait une fellation.  
Attrapant celui-ci, ce vert fixe un instant le bouquin en question et tendant la main, Trafalgar s'approche pour lui retirer des mains et le plaquer à son torse.

 **_ C'est si précieux que ça pour toi, Doc' !?**

 **_ Ce genre de chose, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Sur ceux, je vais y aller.**

 **_ Tu pourrais m'expliquer. J'suis pas plus con qu'un autre…, enfin je crois.** Annonce Zoro, tout en appuyant ses avant-bras à ses genoux pour une meilleure position.

 **_ Il contient des informations précieuses pour un médecin comme moi ou Tony-ya~ et puis, une autre chose plus personnelle.**

 **_ T'es un sentimental alors !?** Se moque doucement le Roronoa.

 **_ Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre**.

La phrase dite, Trafalgar s'échappe de la vigie et descendant cette échelle, ses poings se resserrent et ses pensées s'assombrissent.  
Roronoa Zoro est un abruti, idiot et animal. Ne faisant pas attention à Luffy qui l'appelle, Law préfère s'enfermer dans cette pièce généreusement prêtée et retrouver de sa sérénité plutôt que d'entendre encore jacasser.  
Zoro – _lui_ \- fixe par la fenêtre les agissements de cet ébène et se sentant légèrement coupable, il se dit qu'il aura bien une autre occasion de se rattraper.  
Il ne va pas laisser partir ce médecin comme ça…, il ne va pas laisser le loisir à une autre personne de contempler les différentes expressions qu'il peut avoir et donner.

… .

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

J'me dis que Law est surement un peu OOC et en même temps pas tant que ça. Je sais pas comment le dire mais, il pourrait très bien agir comme ça pour prouver qu'il est le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprend ! Vous me suivez toujours ou non!?  
Dans tous les cas, la suite va augmenter encore d'un degrés voir deux. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, ce n'est pas encore écrit mais parfaitement clair dans ma tête. :)

Je vous embrasse.


	3. Puis un vêtement

**Bien le bonjour,**

Non je ne vous avais pas oublié, seulement je n'avais pas terminé donc je ne pouvais pas poster pis entre deux cours j'ai eu le temps de continuer, Alléluia !

Bon alors que se passe-t-il concrètement dans ce "chapitre"!? Je ne vous dis rien et laisse découvrir par vous-même, compris. En tout cas, j'espère que votre patience aura été récompensé!

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing** : **R** oronoa **Z** oro x **T** rafalgar **L** aw

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

Bonne lecture mes Lous!

 **.o.**

 _ **Muwnder**_ : Je ne m'suis pas trompé! SUPER !  
J'avais eu peur pendant un moment de créer un petit malaise lol  
Sinon je suis sincèrement désolé mais rien ne va changer, ce four shot est centré sur cette mécanique et sur le fait qu'un oublie a été fait dans cette vigie témoin de tout. Mais peut-être que tu changeras d'avis... ou pas x)  
Mais je suis contente que tu comprennes mon point de vue vis-à-vis de Law et j'en prend note, je garde donc!  
Bon je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts maintenant que tu apprécies tout de même ce maigre chapitre sur un instant de leur vie !

* * *

 **Puis un vêtement.**

* * *

Regardant par cette fenêtre, il croit être perché là depuis des années. Le regard par-delà la vitre et espionnant ses nakamas, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser.  
Jouant avec ce qu'il a en main, il sait qu'il va bientôt revoir ce médecin et cela l'enchante.  
Durant deux semaines, ce vert a eu le loisir de le regarder et de lui parler. Et il a aussi eu largement le temps d'être tenté.  
Quand il y réfléchit, ça ne l'emmerde même plus d'avoir des idées perverses à l'encontre de ce chirurgien qui fait tout pour le charmer.  
Pis là, il commence fortement à croire que l'autre fait exprès d'oublier ces affaires dans cette vigie. Sinon comment expliquer ce manteau entre ses doigts !?

Soupirant légèrement, il suit les pas de Trafalgar sur le pont supérieur et s'il le voit s'appuyer sur la rambarde près de Luffy, Zoro ne peut pas entendre la conversation n'y même la comprendre.  
 _-Il ne sait pas lire sur les lèvres et puis…, ils sont trop loin-.  
_ Le Roronoa aimerait bien aussi échanger avec lui de la sorte mais, il n'est pas d'un naturel sociable. C'est ce qu'on lui a toujours dit en tout cas alors, il s'est mis à croire à ces étranges rumeurs sur lui-même. Il s'est même mit à les mettre en pratique.  
Puis une tête se lève vers lui, une tête noire avec des prunelles grises qu'il ne peut pas distinguer.  
…Le sabreur espère voir l'autre très prochainement grimper jusqu'à lui.

Puis comme un vœu qui s'exauce, Law s'échappe de sa vue alors qu'il s'amenait près du mat.  
Il aimerait bien lui parler comme le fait Luffy ou même Usopp et Chopper mais, il n'est pas loquasse. Il ne sait pas parler avec des mots…, seulement avec des gestes.  
Attendant son médecin, il quitte la vitre du regard pour le poser sur ses poids qu'il n'a plus touché depuis ce matin. …Il veut une distraction.  
Une distraction bien précise alors quand la porte de cette satanée vigie s'ouvre, Zoro ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sur le bord de ses lèvres.  
Enfin le voilà ! …Le chirurgien de ses pensées s'est enfin matérialisé.

 **_ Tu deviens fétichiste ou quoi !? Ne vole pas les affaires des autres.**

Fronçant les sourcils de cette remarque, Zoro n'aime pas au même titre qu'il mérite cette réplique.  
C'est vrai que tenir cette veste du bout des doigts est suspect. Ce traitant mentalement de crétin, le vert essaie de trouver une réplique qui tarde – _ce qui agace encore plus_ -.

 **_ …Et toi, tu es maso pour revenir ici si tranquillement.**

 **_ Tu as dû réfléchir, je note que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ça Roronoa-ya~ et pour te répondre, pas particulièrement, tu m'en vois désolé.**

Appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés et le regard focalisé sur une seule chose, Trafalgar Law pose un sourire narquois sur le bord de ses lèvres.  
Le sabreur – _lui_ \- jette un peu plus loin le vêtement trouvé il y a peu et montrant la place à ces côtés, il invite le chirurgien dans un silence tranquille.  
Continuant de se jauger encore et encore – _de s'étudier_ -, noir et vert se livrent une bataille méconnu de tous.

 **_ J'parierais pas là-dessus, Doc'. Tu vois là, je suis occupé de réfléchir à la position que je veux te voir prendre.**

 **_ Il y en a tant que ça !? …Je ne savais pas que le vert était la couleur de la perversité.**

 **_ Et le noir celle de la luxure et de la sournoiserie.**

 **_ J'ai toujours entendu de toi que tu étais quelque peu stupide mais, tu connais ce genre de mot…, je suis étonné. Bon alors, si je te demande gentiment de me rendre mon manteau est-ce que tu acceptes, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Cours toujours, tu m'as habitué à mieux. Si j'te demandais de te déshabiller tout de suite, plutôt.**

 **_ Et si je te répondais d'aller te faire foutre !?**

Prenant place sur ce canapé assez grand pour deux, un Nodachi se pose contre un mur et prenant une respiration, Law remonte les manches de son sweat bleu nuit avec un air déconcerté.  
Il n'attend pas particulièrement de réponse, n'y même de conversation durable avec ce primate à ses côtés mais, il est sûr qu'une autre ambiance se joue à chaque fois qu'il croise le Roronoa.  
C'est toujours plus électrique qu'avec le Mugiwara et plus calme qu'avec Usopp. …C'est aussi nettement plus intéressant qu'avec Nami et plus stimulant qu'avec la jambe noire.  
Il a cette même impression quand il est en présence de l'une de ses expériences, en possession d'un livre captivant…, ce vert est en tout point similaire à-

 **_ J'ferais surement un truc qui pourrait ressembler à ça !**

Attrapant sans plus de cérémonie les mèches de jais volage, Zoro agresse son ainé d'une main de fer et l'approchant brutalement de son visage, son autre main s'active à déboutonner ce pantalon gênant.  
Avec ses allures d'homme des cavernes, le sabreur surprend le Shichibukai et quand ce médecin aperçoit les agissements de celui trop près, il est trop tard pour rattraper son jeans tacheté de noir – _ou bien ses chaussures retiré par des satanées bottes très efficaces_ -.  
Rattrapant la main baladeuse du sabreur et arrachant ses mèches de l'autre, il éjecte son cadet et constate les dégâts – _c'est-à-dire lui en boxer_ -.

 **_ Que crois-tu faire, espèce de primate idiot !**

 **_ Je t'aide puisqu'apparemment tu as oublié comment faire. A moins que je ne dois répéter les règles !? …Si tu perds un objet ici et que je le récupère, j'ai le droit de prendre ce que je veux en retour.**

 **_ Il n'a jamais été question que tu me touches toi et tes sales pattes, Roronoa-ya~.**

 _ **_ Est-ce que ça t'emmerde tellement, Law !?**_ Murmure Zoro à l'oreille de ce médecin ré-agrippé. _ **Qui essaies-tu de convaincre !?**_

Gardant un instant le silence face à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, le médecin se garde bien de montrer ce frisson ressenti et reposant ses iris argentés face à celle émeraude, des insultes silencieuses passent.  
Insultes qui font sourires et mettent de bonne humeur.

 **_ T'es venu ici en toute connaissance de cause non alors, maintenant retire ça et montre-moi ce que tu fais quand tu es seul dans ton lit. …Tu peux même t'allonger si tu veux.**

Frappant durement de sa paume le front de ce vert trop près, Trafalgar pèse le pour et le contre et se demande si son manteau en vaut la peine.  
Certes il aura froid mais de là à s'humilier lui-même, il y a une marge quoique…, il aurait pu penser à l'humiliation plus tôt – _par exemple, la première fois_ -.  
Pinçant sa lèvre inférieure, sa main se fait poser son boxer et tuant du regard son cadet arrogant, il laisse son dernier vêtement glisser semblant de rien. …Peut-être – _il dit bien peut-être_ \- que la situation est propice à ce genre de chose, quoique ses pensées sont en peines depuis qu'il est entré ici.

 **_ Tu veux que je me touche, …encore. Je pensais que tu avais d'autres activités pour moi !?**

 **_ T'inquiète pas pour ça, maintenant fait.**

Fronçant les sourcils et pinçant sa langue entre ses dents, Trafalgar retire la main de l'autre et empoignant son membre, il entame une série de va-et-vient sous l'œil vicieux du vert.  
Ne préférant d'ailleurs pas l'observer, le médecin détourne son regard ou plutôt ferme les yeux et s'imagine des choses et d'autres.  
 _-Choses et autres qui se résument à ce qui se trouve à ses côtés-.  
_ Laissant la chaleur l'envahir peu à peu, il laisse l'arrière de son crâne frapper le siège du sofa et abaissant un peu plus son boxer noir au bord jaune poussin, il fait un heureux.  
Heureux qui n'a pas dû se battre durant des heures pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Continuant de se toucher, il mord sa lèvre et tranquillement sa respiration se fait entendre – _rien qu'un peu_ \- mais, c'est facilement audible.  
Se moquant de l'autre voyeur, Law relève un peu plus son sweat et touchant du bout des doigts son bas ventre, il accélère un peu plus la cadence sur son sexe et si celui-ci durcit un peu plus encore, un frémissement lui prend à la peau.  
Souriant, Zoro au côté de ce médecin se permet de tendre la main et de son index et de son pouce frôler cette nuque découverte et tentante – _voilà sans doute ce qui fait frissonner le noiraud_ -.  
Griffant cette peau ensoleillée de son ongle, cette tête qu'il titille réagit bien et tirant sur ce boxer chiant, il attire sur lui des prunelles grises.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

 **_ J'ai envie de t'aider un peu, un problème Doc' !?**

Se masturbant un peu plus, Law ne répond pas à cette sorte de question – _si cela en est une_ \- et laissant son ventre se nouer de plaisir, il essaie de ne plus se préoccuper de ce sabreur.  
Il glisse alors un peu plus sur le sofa et laisse l'autre le tripoter comme il l'entend, c'est-à-dire pas tant que ça et…, c'est chiant.  
Trafalgar aimerait que l'autre soit plus tenace ou au contraire qu'il ne fasse rien du tout. Parce qu'à ce train-là, c'est plus pénible qu'autre chose d'être touché de moitié.

 **_ Touche-toi un peu par derrière… .** Demande le Roronoa d'une voix calme tout en écartant la cuisse de ce chirurgien.

 **_ Pourquoi je… ferais un truc comme ça…, hum ne fait pas ça~**

 **_ Parce que t'en as envie, non !? Moi, j'ai envie alors tu vas le faire et tu vas adorer. Comprit, Doc' !?**

 **_ Ne… mh me donne pas d'ordre, Roro-noa-ya~**

 **_ Pourtant je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, t'aimes ça. …Allez fait-le, montre-moi comment tu fais par derrière sinon tu peux dire adieu à ce que tu as perdu.**

Accrochant la nuque du noiraud et le faisant glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au bord du canapé, il incite Law à obéir.  
Pas vraiment en pleine possession de ses capacités et le regard embrumé, un soupir se fait entendre – _plus fort que les autres_ \- et amenant sa main inactive à sa bouche pour en lécher son index, l'ébène se fait provoquant sans le savoir.  
Humidifiant bien sagement ses doigts, ce noiraud les amène peu de temps après près de son intimité et tout en continuant ses va-et-vient sur sa verge, il se pénètre d'un doigt.  
Tressautant de cela, un soupir est retenu et rouvrant les yeux, il peut facilement apercevoir le Roronoa au-dessus de lui.

Se rinçant l'œil et bien plus que ça encore, Zoro sourit de plus en plus perversement et frôlant son propre sexe excité par les événements, il aurait le gout de participer.  
Mais ce n'est pas dans le contrat n'est-ce pas !? Il n'a jamais mis une clause comme quoi, il aurait le droit de participer et ça l'emmerde. Regarder ne lui suffit pas…, pas là !  
Mordant sa lèvre durement pour ne pas céder à la tentation quand Law s'enfonce un second doigt, le sabreur caresse la peau fine du chirurgien et écarte un peu plus ces jambes.  
Gémissant de nouveau quand cette main qui ne lui appartient pas le touche, Law n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de question, qu'il se met un troisième doigt et qu'il glisse un peu plus.  
Il s'allonge de trois quart, gémit et laisse ses joues se colorer et son visage à la portée de son cadet qui lui chatouille celui-ci.

Mordant ce pouce qui le titille et se cambrant largement, il tombe à la renverse sur les coussins rouges. Et soupirant des caresses que le vert lui offre, il ne se soucie plus de rien.  
D'autres gémissements voient le jour et dans ceux-ci on peut clairement entendre le nom du Roronoa être cité – _ce que ce même Roronoa, aime_ -.  
Tout son corps est chaud, demandeur de plus et envieux de tout autre chose maintenant. Mais ce qu'il veut, il ne peut pas le dire…, ça serait trop chiant à admettre.  
Puis un cri surprend les deux qui ont dû mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. C'est quand Zoro aperçoit un bras élastique à la fenêtre que la solution se montre et quand il entend son prénom être crié.  
Alors pour ne pas être découvert, il pousse en arrière Trafalgar qui tombe sur le canapé, le recouvre de ce manteau noir et se remet de justesse en position !

 **_ Zoro pourquoi tu restes là-haut !? Ça fait des heures qu'on t'appelle pour que tu viennes pêcher avec nous.**

Entendant cette voix et cacher sous ce tissu, Trafalgar revient petit à petit à la réalité ou pas parce que si lui a cessé toute activité sur son corps, quelqu'un en a décidé autrement.  
Le Roronoa n'a pas l'intention de laisser son médecin tomber – _hors de question_ \- alors pour le punir en prévention, il a décidé de lui-même de rencontrer l'intimité de Law de ses doigts.

 **_ J'arriverais plus tard Luffy, je suis occupé là.**

 **_ Oh, je pensais que t'avais fini de t'entrainer pour aujourd'hui !?**

Se plaquant une main sur le bouche pour ne pas gémir et crispant les orteils, Law perd doucement la tête et a envie d'assassiner le sabreur qui discute semblant de rien.  
Attrapant par la même occasion et sans savoir son manteau qui le cache, il reprend aussi ses va-et-vient sur son sexe douloureux et pulsant – _et tout ce qu'il fait c'est excité un peu plus Zoro_ -.  
Zoro qui insère un troisième doigt dans l'antre du médecin complètement perdu dans le plaisir.

 **_ Non, je ne sais pas qui t'as dit ça et j'ai encore à faire, là.**

 **_ Pff, c'est chiant ! …En tout cas dépêche-toi, on va bientôt manger, c'est sûr ça sent trop bon près des cuisines !**

Retenant un soupir de justesse quand l'épéiste atteint sa prostate et se dandinant, le chirurgien est sur le point de venir.  
Accrochant un peu plus fermement le tissu ainsi que son pouce entre ses doigts, l'ébène lutte pour ne pas se faire entendre et pour ne pas se libérer dans sa main qu'il ne contrôle plus vraiment tant c'est bon.  
Se déhanchant sur le canapé, suivant les mouvements que ces doigts font, son ventre se tord de douleur et pour la énième fois, il entend cette bride de conversation étrange et emmerdante.

 **_ J'descendrais plus tard Luffy maintenant lâche ce mat avant que la sorcière ne te voit.**

 **_ 'Kay. …Usopp, j'arrive !**

Retirant le manteau qui couvrait le médecin, Zoro tombe nez à nez avec une peinture pècheresse.  
Les mèches emmêlées, les joues rougies, les prunelles grises embuées et cette main maltraitée qui cache le reste de son visage. …Tout, tout est parfait.  
La brise fraiche qu'à fait le tissu retiré rend la chose encore plus obscène et ne pensant plus vraiment, le Roronoa ne fait que se pencher, attraper la main de Law et remplacer celle-ci par sa bouche.  
Le baiser est bestial, féroce et vorace.  
Allongé sur ce médecin qu'il pénètre encore et toujours de ces doigts, il fait étouffer le noiraud et récupère des gémissements en pagaille. Et ce baiser, Zoro le sait, il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter… il était – _il est-_ beaucoup trop nécessaire.

Attrapant la nuque du Roronoa, le médecin se cambre un peu plus et sentant un orgasme lui venir, il ne se savait pas si sensible de l'arrière.  
Agrippant tout ce qu'il peut – _cet animal au-dessus de lui_ -, il réengage lui-même un baiser pour ne pas faire entendre ses soupirs et se perdant un peu, il ne sent pas son sweat se relever un peu plus et ce vert se décoller légèrement.  
Il ne voit pas non plus ce vert trop excité se déshabiller sommairement et sortir sa verge gonflée. Par contre, il sent celle-ci contre la sienne et ce Roronoa commencer des va-et-vient sur les deux.  
Gémissant à l'unisson et accrochant quelques mèches claires, Law est à bout et ne pouvant plus, une nouvelle vague de plaisir le surprend. …Il jouit sur la main du sabreur et lui arrache un bout de lèvre pour ne pas se faire entendre – _peine perdu cependant_ -.

 **_ Ro- …hn~ Ronoa-ya~**

Souriant un peu plus et se moquant de sa lèvre maintenant en sang, il tire le visage du noiraud en arrière et le scrutant sans vergogne, il ne met pas longtemps à jouir lui aussi.  
Sa semence se répand sur le bas ventre de l'ébène et restant au-dessus de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire perversement.  
Sourire tandis qu'ils reprennent tous les deux une respiration plus convenable, moins distordu, plus régulière.  
Reprenant doucement pied avec la réalité, Law rouvre les yeux et tombant sur ce visage près de lui, il le repousse malignement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ressentir une brise fraiche et non chaude.  
Avec pour seul vêtement son chandail bleu et jaune, il incite inconsciemment le plus jeune à continuer mais…, cette chose n'arrive pas.

 **_ Éloigne-toi… .** Murmure Law.

 **_ Tu me traites de pervers Doc' mais, ça ne serait pas plutôt toi !? T'étais à fond quand Luffy était à la fenêtre. Tu voulais qu'il te surprenne ou bien !? T'étais tellement serré que j'ai pas pu me retenir.**

 **_ Ferme-là, tu veux et dégage abruti de bretteur.**

Repoussant durement le vert maintenant, Trafalgar se relève peu de temps après et se couvrant légèrement de ce qui lui reste de vêtement, il cherche du regard le reste de ses affaires.  
Se sentant malgré tout épié, il plaque sa main sur le visage de Zoro et l'entendant rire – _chose qui arrive pour la première fois_ -, Trafalgar sent ses nerfs lâcher.  
Son cadet est un casse-pied irrécupérable et idiot.  
De son côté, Zoro attrape cette main sur sa face et mordant le majeur, il jette peu de temps après le pantalon du noiraud ainsi qu'un essuie – _comme toujours maintenant_ -.

 **_ T'es plus mignon quand tu ne parles pas, Law.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mignon Roronoa-ya~ alors ne m'insulte pas.** Ordonne l'ébène tandis qu'il se rhabille rapidement et sans poser le regard sur le vert.

 **_ Quand tu dis ça, tu l'es encore plus.** Parle Zoro simplement pour emmerder et pour railler l'autre.

Plus il le voit, plus il veut de lui et ça…, il croit que ça ne changera pas. Continuant de le fixer, le bretteur se désole de voir ce corps maintenant recouvert et se grattant la nuque, un soupir se fait entendre de sa part.  
Law – _lui_ \- plus détendu sans le dire, laisse son regard dériver sur la masse imposante qu'est le Roronoa et attrapant son Nodachi, il s'approche une fois de plus de ce Marimo.  
Peut-être que ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça d'être abusé par l'une de ses expériences – _bien qu'il ne le soit pas réellement-._

 **_ Puis-je reprendre mon manteau maintenant, Roronoa-ya~.**

 **_ Mh, évidemment.** Annonce le sabreur en donnant la veste à son propriétaire.

Attrapant celle-ci sous le bras, Trafalgar continue de fixer son cadet et si le vert ne le remarque pas, il saisit quand un visage se rapproche du sien et qu'une bouche chuchote à son oreille.  
Il comprend de longues secondes plus tard qui lui feront défaut.

 _ **_ Merci. …Je serais dans les cuisines à gouter quelque chose qui pourrait être meilleur que toi.**_

Mordillant le lobe de Zoro, Law disparait peu de temps après grâce à l'une de ses bulles qui le transporte hors de la vigie.  
Étais-ce une provocation !? L'épéiste ne le sait pas mais il le prend comme tel. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que ce médecin se prend au jeu et…, c'est une perceptive encore plus alléchante qui s'offre à lui, ce vert en est sûr !  
Revêtant son kimono correctement et s'étirant fortement, Zoro regarde par-delà la fenêtre et observant ses nakamas vaquer à leurs occupations, un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres.  
C'est pas bien grave s'il s'entend bien avec Luffy – _c'est même mieux_ \- et c'est pas si important ça que les autres l'apprécient puisqu'il vient de se désigner lui-même l'attraction numéro un du Shichibukai !

Déposant sa veste sur son siège, Trafalgar sort de son petit bureau et refermant la porte derrière lui, un étrange sourire – _presque malsain_ \- se fixe sur son visage.  
D'étrange bonne humeur, il croit avoir repris la main sur ce Marimo et ça ne lui déplait pas – _loin de là_ \- d'ailleurs, il adore leurs petites entrevues.  
Grimpant sur le pont et rejoignant la cuisine comme prévu, il se fait rapidement saluer par le cuistot et s'il se voit offrir un petit encas sans avoir rien demander, il prend plaisir à gouter.  
Croquant généreusement, il complimente le doré et si celui-ci lance la conversation, elle se fait frivole et gentillette. …Tout le contraire de Roronoa Zoro.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Oui, ils avancent tranquillement et Zoro continue de prendre de l'assurance tandis que Law profite. Bon j'avoue aussi, je m'amuse énormément avec Law et à le mettre en situation!

La prochaine fois, le dénouement. Eh oui!

A très vite pis plein de bisous !


	4. Pour terminer par un sabre

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

Je crois que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de poster la suite... mais là voici. On termine donc le Four Shot et comment dire, moi ça me plait pas mal. Je ne sais pas ce que vous, vous allez e penser mais j'espère que vous serez sensiblement du même avis.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing** : **R** oronoa **Z** oro x **T** rafalgar **L** aw

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.

Bonne lecture mes Lous!

* * *

 **Pour terminer par un sabre.**

* * *

Ça fait quelques semaines que leur petit manège dur. C'est rien, ça ne regarde personne et puis, ils ne font de mal à personne surtout. Ils sont discret et pas particulièrement demandeur – _ou presque_ -.  
Enfin c'est surtout parce que ce médecin prend bien soin de ne pas rester seul avec ce vert qu'il ne se passe rien. Parce que ce docteur ne veut pas prendre le risque que tout dérape encore… .  
Il pense cela mais, il ne manque jamais une occasion de lui parler et de l'embobiner sans rien faire.  
Par exemple lors des repas, lors des soi-disant siestes de ce vert ou bien encore durant ces entrainements. …Peut-être que finalement, c'est devenu un jeu ou plus que ça mais plutôt être torturé mille fois que d'avouer une chose comme celle-ci. Et puis, le Roronoa se moque forcément de lui…, lui qui préfère être en compagnie d'un peu de blondeur.

Zoro est plus du genre à observer et à se lécher les babines.  
Depuis qu'il s'est surpris à trouver ce noiraud alléchant, il ne fait qu'annoter toutes les positions qu'il aimerait le voir prendre. Toutes les expressions qu'il a déjà vues.  
Leurs altercations ne sont jamais méchantes en public, elles prennent toujours des allures de bonnes entendes, de mesquineries et s'ils parlent à demi-mot la plupart du temps, ils se comprennent parfaitement.  
Aucun de ses nakamas ne sait pourquoi il sourit quand il aperçoit son capitaine suspendu au mat et ils ne savent pas pourquoi un rictus apparait quand Law recherche une chose.  
Et si parfois, il fait s'affoler cet ébène rien qu'un peu, personne à part lui ne sait à quel point il le trouver craquant. Luffy a beau s'approcher trop près de lui au final, ce vert est le seul à oser le toucher.

Mais pour l'heure, un Nodachi a disparu.  
Est-ce Trafalgar Law qui l'a intentionnellement perdu !? Est-ce Roronoa Zoro qui le surveille de près !? Aucune idée. La solution est peut-être un mélange des deux.  
Le sabre se trouve à la vigie par un miracle inexpliqué et Law se sent nu sans lui. Il ne sait pas où se trouve son arme mais il en a une petite idée et très honnêtement, il ne sait pas s'il doit grimper ou non. Le mieux serait d'attendre que tous dorment. Que le bruit arrête sur ce bateau et grimper dans l'ombre. Et le mieux, serait sans doute que ce soit ce vert de garde cette nuit… .  
Au diner, personne ne fait aucune remarque étrange. Il y a simplement des regards qui ne trompent pas, des regards plus insistants que d'autres et qui font nous sentir étrange. Des regards qui gênent peut-être tant ils sont pesant et lourds de sens.  
Puis les uns et les autres se sont éparpillés au travers du bateau, jusqu'à ce que le calme traverse celui-ci, jusqu'à ce que la nuit prenne ses droits.

Dans la vigie, c'est bien Zoro qui est de garde ce soir.  
Et dans celle-ci, il ne fixe pas l'horizon comme il devrait le faire mais cette porte qui reste scellée. Laissant échapper un bâillement et regardant ce sabre posé face à lui, son index frappe frénétiquement sa cuisse.  
Il imagine bien ce médecin entièrement nu avec ce Nodachi entre les mains et jouant avec celui-ci. Ou mieux allongé sur un lit, provoquant et arrogant. …Avec son regard mutin.  
Rien que d'y penser son cœur bat à cent et lui donne des pulsions dures à rejeter. Soupirant bruyamment, il se laisse tomber en arrière – _sur le dossier de ce canapé aux souvenirs agréables_ \- et ferme les yeux une minute ou deux.  
Et durant cette minute, il n'entend pas son souhait se réaliser et cette légère brise entrer dans la pièce.

 **_ Tu es censé surveiller les environs, pas t'endormir.**

L'interpelé ne s'est pas relevé, il a simplement détourné le regard pour apercevoir l'intrus dans sa tanière. D'ailleurs, rare était les personnes acceptés ici, il s'en rend compte.  
Un rictus se dépose sur le coin de sa bouche et scrutant cet ébène à la porte – _marchant vers lui_ -, il se redresse un peu et murmure une suite de mot qui pourrait déboucher sur autre chose.

 **_ Et je ne dors pas, j'me demandais ce que j'allais faire de ça. Tu n'as pas une idée !?**

 **_ Le rendre à son propriétaire me parait être la meilleure solution, Roronoa-ya~.** Soupir Law en se postant face à ce bretteur.

 **_ T'as pas tort mais y'a un prix à payer, Doc'. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas !?**

 **_ J'aimerais surtout savoir comment il a atterrit ici. Tu me racontes une histoire !?**

Prenant place près du vert, le médecin fixe son bien négligemment attendu sur le mur en face et croisant les bras, il ne perturbe pas le silence.  
Zoro de son côté continue de sourire et se tournant vers son ainé, il dépose son avant-bras sur la banquette, de sorte que ses doigts puissent frôler l'autre si l'envie lui prend.

 **_ Tu m'croirais pas si j'te l'disais.** Soupir le sabreur en dévisageant son principal fantasme depuis des semaines.

 **_ Dit toujours, je jugerais si l'histoire tient la route ou non.**

 **_ C'est chopper qui l'a amené ici. Tu l'avais oublié dans l'infirmerie et il ne voulait pas l'abimer de ce qu'il m'a dit.** Se confie le Roronoa en laissant son index et son pouce accrocher une mèche de jais.

 **_ Et je suis censé te croire, Roronoa-ya~ !? Tony-ya~ me l'aurait rapporté, même couru après si jamais une telle chose était arrivé.**

 **_ Et pourtant. Alors, tu es prêt à quoi pour le reprendre Doc' !?** Demande le vert en accrochant plus vivement cette nuque fine pour mettre ce visage face au sien.

Laissant un rictus se poster sur sa bouche, Trafalgar s'approche du plus jeune – _tranquillement_ \- jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent – _ou presque_ \- et scrutant de ses aciers cette face intéressante, une langue passe entre les lèvres de Law.  
L'ébène provoque intentionnellement et si cela fonctionne, Zoro ne peut faire autrement que d'attendre la suite.

 **_ Je pourrais attirer ton attention pendant que je substitue mon sabre à autre chose ou…, je pourrais tout aussi bien te démembrer ici et repartir tranquillement.** Murmure le noiraud comme un avertissement ou des options parmi tant d'autres.

 **_ Mais tu f'ras rien de tout ça pas vrai. Si j'te disais plutôt de te déshabiller pour qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses !?** Grogne Zoro en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque du plus vieux.

 **_ Tu es bien arrogant Roronoa-ya~ mais le prix à payer n'est pas cher payer pour une fois, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux !?**

 **_ …T'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres petites choses à faire avant que tu ne t'acquittes de ta dette, Law.**

Continuant de tenir cette tête entre sa main, leurs visages sont toujours aussi proches et si leurs regards remplis de malice se jaugent, on peut aussi desceller une pointe d'envie et de gourmandise.  
Épiant cette lèvre être mordue par les bons soins de ce cher docteur, le vert s'impatiente certainement et laisse sa seconde main s'aventurer sur le jeans de ce noiraud pour le déboutonner.

 **_ Tu crois faire quoi là !?**

 **_ T'aider puisqu'apparemment t'as l'air fatigué.** Marmonne Zoro en faisant coulisser la braguette de ce dernier et en ouvrant ce pantalon gênant.

 **_ Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ce genre de chose, retire ta main.**

 **_ Très bien alors enlève-moi ça et masturbe-toi. …Fais ça bien, compris.**

 **_ Ferme-là Roronoa-ya~, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.** Dit Law en rejetant cette main de son entrejambe.

 **_ Ouais mais si tu l'veux à rendre t'as plutôt intérêt, non !?** Sourit le bretteur en reposant sa main à sa place attitré et en tirant sur l'élastique de ce boxer noir. **Maintenant fais-toi plaisir et caresse-toi, je sais que t'en crève t'envie. En tout cas, ton corps lui ne mens pas.**

Certes une bosse se forme sous le tissu de ce sous-vêtement mais, c'est plutôt à cause de cette proximité, à cause de cette envie d'être touché par l'autre et non pas par lui-même.  
Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Trafalgar éloigne ce bretteur de lui et insert sa main dans son boxer. Relevant un peu son sweat, Law débute des caresses sur son membre et épiant de ses aciers ce sabreur qui ne manque rien du spectacle, sa voix revient.

 **_ Profite bien du spectacle, tu n'auras que ça à te mettre sous la dent.**

Sachant cela, Zoro sourit et décidant d'enlever ce pantalon trop chiant, il aide ce médecin qui n'a rien demandé et qui ne voulait pas.  
Ils se battent durant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que Law finisse déshabillé certes mais à califourchon sur ce vert et en appuie sur ce torse puissant.  
Le sourire aux lèvres et le regard supérieur, le noiraud plaque de nouveau ce bretteur à ce sofa et faisant bouger son bassin au-dessus du Roronoa – _sans pour autant le frôler_ \- et se penchant vers son cadet, il murmure deux/trois mots.

 **_ Rince-toi bien l'œil, Roronoa-ya~**

Law souffle près de l'oreille du vert et se redressant, il relève légèrement son sweat et touche de nouveau son sexe. Lentement, sans rien presser et en fixant ce bretteur.  
Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, ondule légèrement pour provoquer son vis-à-vis et continue de se caresser avec plus de vigueur et s'il ne soupir pas, c'est parce qu'il veut faire durer le plaisir.  
Zoro ne manque rien du spectacle, se plait même à sa nouvelle place et dépose ses mains rugueuses sur les cuisses de ce noiraud alléchant.  
Ses doigts s'agitent légèrement, caressent l'épiderme doux du docteur et relève parfois son bassin pour embêter ce chirurgien qui suit les mouvements malignement.

 **_ Tu fais le même genre de chose quand t'es seul, Law !?**

 **_ Ça peut arriver effectivement… .**

 **_ Touche-toi un peu l'arrière et montre-moi comment tu t'fais plaisir.** Souffle le vert en se sentant lui-même excité par la situation.

Un rictus plus ou moins mauvais sur le visage, Trafalgar consent à lécher quelques-uns de ses doigts mais rien de plus. Non, à la place il défait ce kimono, effleure le torse et le ventre du Roronoa – _jusqu'à son bas ventre_ \- et s'arrête à la lisière de ce pantalon.  
L'ébène se dandine sur le sexe de l'autre, sourit malicieusement et s'il relâche ses doigts de sa bouche, il se fait embarquer vers l'avant et retenir par la nuque.

 **_ J'ai changé d'avis, j'préfère que tu me suces.** Grogne Zoro contre la bouche appétissante du ténébreux.

 **_ Et tu penses que je vais accepter bien sagement, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Tu veux récupérer ton arme !?**

 **_ Tu utilises encore cette excuse pour justifier tes actions !? Pourquoi ne pas me dire plutôt que tu en as envie !? …Avoue que je te tente particulièrement Roronoa-ya~ et je pourrais peut-être t'aider… .**

L'un en face de l'autre, le noiraud attend une réponse tandis que le sabreur resserre sa prise et agrippe quelques mèches de jais.  
Il en a peut-être envie c'est vrai – _c'est sûr_ \- mais, dans la bouche de ce médecin ça donne l'impression qu'il perd quelque chose et ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Scrutant son ainé – _ces prunelles mesquines_ -, le Marimo se pince l'intérieur de la joue et plaque le bassin de Law au sien.

 **_ C'est peut-être possible Doc', t'es bandant.**

 **_ Je le sais et pour ton honnêteté, tu as le droit à une récompense.**

Dehors, il n'y a qu'un croissant de lune dans le ciel.  
Il fait beau, il n'y a aucuns nuages à l'horizon – _pas un à des kilomètres-_ et des étoiles parsèmes la voutes célestes. C'est calme, agréablement calme et rien ne détruit cet instant. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe sous ce ciel, dans cette vigie qui s'échauffe encore et encore.  
Descendu jusqu'au bas-ventre de Zoro, une verge se montre pulsante et désireuse. Un sexe qui se fait doucement caresser par une main habile et embrasser par une bouche chaude et taquine.  
Allongé sur cette banquette, ce vert reçoit un traitement dès plus exquis et observant avec attention ce médecin, il sent son cœur battre rapidement.  
Une main dans les mèches de jais, le Roronoa attend de voir si l'autre va le surprendre et il le surprend effectivement puisque sans prévenir l'autre le prend en bouche et joue de sa langue.

 **_ Tu fais ça à tous ceux qui sont honnêtes avec toi Doc' !? …Hn…~**

 **_ Tous… non. Seulement ceux qui sont à mon gout et il n'y en a pas tant que ça…,** soupir Law en se moquant de son cadet – _moquerie qui se lit dans son rictus_ \- et qui reprend ses aller-et-venus sur le membre en érection.

 **_ Luffy et le cook en font partis !?**

Un léger rire se fait entendre et croquant légèrement dans cette verge, Law se redresse et revient vers le visage de ce sabreur bien bête.  
Finalement, cet être qui ressemble grandement à ses expériences est un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Un humain idiot et stupide. Mais avec une stupidité supérieure à la moyenne, ce qu'il apprécie.

 **_ Mugiwara-ya~ et cuisinier-ya~ ne font pas partie de ceux-là. J'apprécie les spécimens crétins avec des neurones dégénératifs comme les tiens.**

Accrochant la bouche de Trafalgar de la sienne, un baiser décousu et brutal se montre.  
Les deux essayent d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, ils se battent, leurs langues se disputent et rejetant la tête en arrière pour arrêter le baiser, le noiraud sourit et titille ce sexe gardé en main.  
Passant sa langue entre ses lèvres comme pour re-goûter cet échange, l'ébène redescend progressivement en caressant le torse découvert et peut-être frustré de perdre la main si facilement, Zoro le force à le reprendre en bouche et à lui faire une fellation des plus énergique.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais, il n'aime pas le tempo, cette cadence que l'autre instaure – _de tout faire trainer_ -. En vrai, ce vert est juste frustré de voir ce docteur faire ce qu'il veut sans tenir compte de ses indications.  
Appuyant sur cette tête et bougeant son bassin, le Roronoa soupir dans cette bouche et s'il croise le regard argent devenu colérique, il se moque et continue de diriger. Il se redresse même pour avoir une meilleure vue et pour apercevoir ce cul relevé sur la banquette.

Appuyé sur le dossier du canapé et complètement assis, le vert gémit un peu plus de cette langue qui le titille et si parfois ce chirurgien reprend de l'air, un gémissement sort de sa bouche.  
Pourquoi !? Parce que Zoro à la bonne idée de malaxer le fessier du ténébreux et t'insérer un doigt humidifié dans l'intimité de celui-ci.  
Éloignant sa bouche du sexe de son vis-à-vis, Law fait des mouvements de va-et-vient sur celui-ci – _joue avec ce gland sensible_ \- et se relève de nouveau pour défier une fois de plus son cadet.  
A quatre pattes ou presque sur ce sofa et recouvert de son sweat bleu légèrement remonté, ce médecin est tentant – _obscène_ -.  
Laissant faire, le Roronoa titille toujours l'antre de son ainé et face à face, ils s'épient. Qui de l'autre va craquer en premier !? Qui de l'autre va se laisser prendre par la luxure !?

 **_ Tu n'es pas… …hn censé toucher, Roro-noa-ya~** Geint le docteur en suivant malgré-lui les gestes de l'autre.

 **_ Je prends ce que je veux et ce soir, c'est toi Doc'.** Dit Zoro en repensant à toutes les positions qu'il avait déjà imaginées pour ce noiraud.

 **_ Et ensuite… mh… qui d'autre !?** Gémit une fois de plus Trafalgar en sentant un second doigt se frayer un chemin et faire des mouvements en ciseaux.

 **_ C'est à toi te voir.**

Law ne finit plus de sourire. Il aime les réponses parfois énigmatiques qu'il reçoit et les regards que l'autre pose sur lui. …Et il sait. Il sait qu'il plait bien au second de ce navire et cela l'enchante.  
Prenant appui sur les épaules de Zoro, l'ébène se positionne à califourchon sur son cadet et mettant leurs verges en contact, un soupir à l'unisson se fait entendre.  
Ensuite, il attrape le poignet de cet humain idiot pour remplacer ces doigts par un membre bien fait et sacrément dur.  
S'asseyant dessus, il pousse un peu pour faciliter l'entrée et laissant ce sexe s'enfoncer en lui, il ne lâche à aucun moment le regard de l'autre même si le sien se fait douloureux.  
Ne restant pas longtemps inactif, Zoro agrippe les hanches qu'il découvre de l'autre et appuyant sur celles-ci, il amorce un seul à-coup qui fait geindre un docteur enivrant.

 **_ Roro-nya~**

Suite à ça – _à cette intonation_ -, le sabreur se promet une chose. Une simple petite chose. Pour lui, un médecin qui miaule ne peut être qu'à lui, c'est obligé. Une certitude s'en précédent. Zoro veut être le seul à posséder un chirurgien comme ça. Hors de question qu'il le laisse à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Alors c'est décidé, Trafalgar Law sera à lui !  
Un médecin qui n'a même pas entendu sa voix pousser un soupir aussi affriolant et rempli de luxure mais qui se voit dans l'obligation de suivre ce baiser qui revient entre eux de façon autoritaire.  
Sur les cuisses de l'autre, il entoure maintenant la nuque du bretteur de ses mains et jouant avec les mèches herbeuses, il donne son accord pour continuer.  
Un deuxième à-coup se fait, plus fort que le précédent et gémissant entre deux embrassades, son bassin ondule automatiquement.  
A cet instant, il ne s'agit plus de récupérer un objet perdu ou de faire payer un objet retrouvé. Ici, il ne s'agit que de deux adultes consentants, attiré l'un par l'autre et se montrant leur désir mutuel.

Suçant les doigts du Roronoa, Law se faisait sensuel et provocant. Croquant parfois cet index ou imitant une fellation, il aiguise les sens du vert qui suit chacun des mouvements jusqu'à en avoir marre et à reprendre cette bouche de droit.  
La tension dans cette vigie est palpable, chaleureuse et enthousiaste.  
Les deux bougent en harmonie, avec ardeur et envie et resserrant cette taille de ses bras, Zoro s'infiltre dans ce cou sucré. Il a le parfum de pâtisserie, de friandise ou de gâteau… quoiqu'il en soit c'est appétissant et pas commun pour un homme. C'est sans doute ça qui rend ce médecin irrésistible à ses yeux.  
Continuant de se mouvoir à l'intérieur de ce noiraud, ce vert prend également la liberté de parcourir ce dos de ses mains ainsi que ce torse. Il déshabille son ainé sans pour autant le faire, l'effleure de toute part sans que cela ne soit forcément vu et réussit à lui voler d'autres soupirs.

Law monte et descend sur cette verge, se laisse tripoter sans que cela ne l'embarrasse et croque de nouveau les lèvres de ce bretteur.  
Le rythme est soutenue et régulier. Il est parfois d'une étrange lenteur pour que tout dure plus longtemps. Il est… avide de minutes en plus, avide d'un autre tempo sans pour autant précipiter leurs chutes.  
Mais c'est difficile et si Trafalgar souhaite rester ainsi encore un peu, les mouvements qu'entreprend Zoro lui monte à la tête. Il croque même dans cette peau à portée et dessine une élégante marque sur la jugulaire du sabreur. …Une marque qui se fait lécher et qui deviendra bleutée.  
Agrippant le fessier du noiraud, le Roronoa perd pied et échangeant les positions, il plaque ce chirurgien au canapé et le surplombe de toute sa stature.

 **_ …Tu ne veux pas… mh miauler de nouveau… pour moi Doc' hn~ !?** Soupir le vert en scrutant avec envie ce visage appelant à la luxure.

 **_ Je ne… han fait pas ça~ …plus fort…**

Souriant de cette réplique, le Roronoa continue pourtant d'épier son ainé et inscrit chaque petits détails dans sa tête. Les iris aciers trempés d'envie et de plaisir. Les joues colorées et échauffées. Les mèches décoiffées qui donne à ce médecin une allure d'innocence bafouée. Et cette bouche…, désirable bouche entrouverte et gémissante à chaque mouvement. Tout ça, cette moue dans son ensemble est gravée dans un souvenir que ce vert ne veut pas perdre.  
Il bute de nouveau dans les entrailles de l'ébène pour lui amener d'autres expressions et sent des mains accrocher ses avant-bras puis remonter progressivement vers ses épaules.  
Détaillant tout, il ne manque rien et accentue ses à-coups qui deviennent plus brutaux et plus vigoureux, ce qui fait tourner la tête à Law – _qui en redemande_ -.  
Il encercle le bassin de Zoro de ses jambes, le pousse à aller plus vite, à aller plus profondément et suit chacun de ces mouvements avec entrain et appétit. Suit les mouvements de la bête !

Le chandail de l'ébène se relève un peu plus, s'étire également et accrochant les mèches vertes, Trafalgar récupère une bouche avide et leurs langues continuent de se battre.  
Les coups de butoir s'accentuent, les gémissements envahissent la pièce et si des doigts s'immiscent entre leurs deux corps pour venir câliner un sexe en manque de caresse, cela suffit à donner d'autres soupirs entre les deux.  
Les secondes sont comptées pour eux maintenant et les va-et-vient puissant ravages les deux qui s'agrippent et qui s'épient sans ciller ou presque. …C'était dur de ne pas fermer les yeux sous le plaisir ressenti. Dur mais ils tiennent bons, jusqu'au moment fatal.  
Cambré et la taille agrippée, l'ébène se perd dans les méandres du plaisir – _griffe son partenaire_ \- tandis que le Roronoa le rejoint et laisse un gémissement rauque réchauffer le cou de son amant.  
Les va-et-vient se montrent plus lents, un corps s'écrase contre un autre et des doigts décoiffent des mèches de jais.

Pressé contre ce canapé et recouvert de cet animal bouillant, un frémissement le mange de toute part et fait bouger le Roronoa qui ressent cette chose.  
Leurs regards se croisent après de nombreuses secondes et sans un mot, ils s'échangent un baiser et le bretteur se relève avec un poids dans ses bras pour le prendre sur lui et pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir tranquillement et reprendre leurs souffles.  
Se laissant balloter – _car trop fainéant pour se relever lui-même_ -, Law s'installe sur les cuisses de son cadet, dépose son visage sur l'épaule de celui-ci et regarde l'extérieur que cette fenêtre lui permet de voir.  
Humidifiant ses lèvres, des serpents-frissons mange l'échine de Law et gardant une certaine cambrure dont Zoro profite, sa tête se fait tout de même ramené vers l'arrière et l'émeraude redevient petit à petit mesquin, tout autant que cet acier qui retrouve son aspect arrogant.

 **_ Alors, tu as aimé ce que tu as vu Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Plutôt…, pour être sûr faudrait que tu recommences Law.** Dit ce vert en chatouillant les côtes sous ce chandail resté.

 **_ Peut-être mais tu devras y mettre du tien aussi. …C'est une condition que je ne céderais pas.**

 **_ T'es chiant mais, ça peut se faire.**

Un sourire complice se montre – _sans que celui-ci ne soit prémédité_ \- et s'approchant de trois quart de cette bouche au répondant certain, le chirurgien attend.  
Attend de voir si le « peut se faire » se vérifie ou non. Vérification qui ne se fait quand quelques microsecondes puisqu'une bête affamée se jette voracement sur les lèvres de Law.  
La récompense n'est plus un sabre désormais ou un quelconque autre objet de même valeur. Non, à présent la vigie récupére un secret convoité et deux personnes qui se cherchent en permanence sous des mots dissimulés ou à peine compréhensible pour autrui.  
Et ils vont continuer de se battre ainsi toute la nuit, sous le regard des trois sabres du Roronoa et du Nodachi de Trafalgar.

Et au matin, une sorte de surprise va attendre Zoro. Une sorte de révélation incompréhensible et pourtant couru d'avance.  
Réveillé par un rayon de soleil, il va ouvrir les yeux et dévisager un plafond qu'il connait par cœur. Sentir un poids au niveau de son torse et apercevoir celui qui lui a tenu compagnie toute la nuit, nu à ses côtés et endormit sur lui.  
Il va caresser ces mèches sombres, scruter ce visage paisible et entendre un battement étrange au niveau de son palpitant. Pour lui comme pour l'autre, les débuts n'avaient été qu'un jeu. Un jeu plaisant et de plus en plus attractif. Un jeu qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre.  
Ébouriffant ces mèches de jais, son pincement va se faire ressentir de plus en plus intensément et si des voix se montrent sur le pont, il n'a va écouter aucunes d'entre-elles.  
Il va simplement recouvrir ce médecin de son propre corps – _l'étouffer en quelque sorte sous son étreinte-_ et se faire une réflexion stupide.  
Une réflexion qu'il souffle comme un murmure.

 _ **_ Tu es cruel Law, me rendre dépendant comme ça c'est déloyal. …Déloyal mais j'accepte.**_

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

Alors peut-être que les avis seront partagés, je ne sais pas mais moi c'est ainsi que je voulais finir ce One Shot. Pourquoi ?! Eh bien comme ça, vous avez le loisir t'imaginer leurs prochaines entrevues et leurs prochains jeux!

Je ne sais pas non plus si je vous ai comblé avec cette dernière partie par rapport à Law mais, on va dire que oui, de moitié au moins ^-^ Sinon dite-moi et la prochaine fois, je ferais quelque chose qui vous correspond plus !

Je vous dis à bientôt ! Bisous.


End file.
